The invention relates to a device for hanging essentially flat objects, such as pictures, from a wall. For example, one or more of such devices could be affixed to the back of a framed picture, mirror, or the like, and then a wire attached to the device or devices so that the picture may be hung from a hook which has been affixed to the wall. In the alternative, the device may be hung directly on the wall.
In the prior art, the most common method of affixing the wire for hanging to the back of the framed picture was by the use of eyelets with threaded ends which screwed into the back of the picture frame. In addition, some looped straps with attached rings have been used, but these have been unreliable -- failure of any part can cause damage or loss of a valuable picture, mirror, etc.
The drawbacks of the prior art are avoided by the instant invention wherein a ring-like part is captured within the looped end of a flat, elongated part secured to the flat surface of support. The looped end capturing the ring is defined in part by laterally extending integral tabs which clinchingly engage the elongated part and also a portion of the looped end itself to provide a superior joint.
Other advantages and objects of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is explained in detail.